The invention relates to system and method for electrically connecting components such as printed circuit boards, and in particular to systems and method for electrically connecting printed circuit boards to each other.
Printed circuit boards (PCB) and other components of computer systems often need to be inserted or removed from the system, and/or connected to other system components. Connecting different electrical connectors may require precisely aligning the connectors and applying controlled forces to join the connectors together without damaging the connectors or otherwise putting excessive strain on sensitive components. Joining such connectors may be challenging in environments subject to tight spatial and/or other geometric constraints, such as constraints on connector orientation and direction of movement.